The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium and referred to by the name ‘Golden Surfer’.
The new Chrysanthemum is the product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Staden, Belgium. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new garden Chrysanthemums with a flowering date of mid-September, unique inflorescence forms, attractive ray and disc coloration and good resistance to wind and rain.
The new Chrysanthemum originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in September, 2000, in Staden, Belgium, of the Chrysanthemum×morifolium cultivar Bronia, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with the Chrysanthemum×morifolium cultivar Rumba, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,462, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Chrysanthemum was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Staden, Belgium.
Asexual reproduction of the new Chrysanthemum by terminal cuttings in Staden, Belgium since November, 2001, has shown that the unique features of this new Chrysanthemum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.